Conventional laptops, tablets, and similar personal electronic devices incorporate a user interface (UI) that presents information to the user in a particular manner. For instance, tabs, drop-down menus, icons and other elements may be presented in a certain location or with a specific appearance for a given application. However, in some instances always providing the same information in the same way may be inefficient depending on a user's preferences or their current activities.